1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air outlet assembly generally used for vehicles, and more particularly, to an outlet assembly allowing universal directability of air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air outlets are commonly utilized in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems of automobiles. Various types of air outlets are provided depending upon special functions, air directability and design constraints within the vehicle. There are air outlet assemblies which use a single barrel pivotable about a single axis within a housing. Louvers are connected to the barrel and pivot about a second axis to provide additional directionability. Such assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,510, issued Aug. 24, 1982 in the name of Sterett, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,156, issued Oct. 27, 1987 in the name of Sano.
Furthermore, there are air outlets with universal movement and include a spherical nozzle which may pivot within a spherical housing about one axis and a ring sliding along the housing about a second axis. Such an air outlet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,673, issued Feb. 8, 1977 in the name of Meyer, et al.
Simplicity in design and manufacture have always been a driving force to decrease the expense of outlet assemblies, along with enhanced durability of the air outlet assemblies.